The Inkling
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: The Disney Kingdom is under threat of a curse that could very much wipe them all out of existence if unleashed. But as everyone knows, curses are made to be broken. Even by the most reluctant hero.


**Hello all! This is a new Disney story I want to try out. Hopefully it will end up better than the last attempt! Don't worry if you don't understand what's going on right now, things will be a bit clearer in the next chapter. **

**I ****own everyone in this first chapter, except for the one's owned my Disney and Tim Burton. **

**Oh and by the way, I'm not a 100% sure what Snow's husband's name is...I've heard it was Florian and then heard it was Ferdinand...So I'm just going with Florian and let Cindy have Charming! **

* * *

The Inkling

Chapter 1

_**In a woods outside Nottingham…**_

Winter was just giving away to spring, but there was still quite a bit of frost on the ground. The dense, gnarled trees that abounded the area did little to help matters. The early morning light was cut off by heavy grey clouds and the promise of rain grew evermore.

The thick leaves that were scattered all over the frosty ground crunched slightly under a heavy winter boot and seemed to echo through the quiet forest. It was too quiet for the booted hunter to be unwary of and he turned on his heel.

His young change paused, not missing the tenseness of the man's posture, and gave a slight nod of his head. The boy knew better than to argue. Satisfied that the eight-year-old would not get in the way, the hunter stepped forward, disappearing through the thick trees with as much stealth as one could manage with all the leaves on the ground.

The black-haired boy walked over to a thick tree and plopped down on one of the many thick roots, his hands going under his arms for warmth after tugging his toboggan down a bit and readjusting the hood of his large coat. He suddenly wished they were back at home, but they needed food and in order to get said food, needed something to trade in the nearby village.

His guardian was the only one who could pick out the best kind of wood for making bows for archers and there was only one certain village that the man liked to sell them too. He was a scrupulous man and his age unknown to the boy, but then so was most everything else. In fact though the man was the only person he considered close to him, he was still the farthest. The only thing the boy really knew of his guardian was his last name. Harrison. That was the only thing he knew, but he called him Papa. The boy's name was Destin.

A twig snapped and the boy looked up, bracing himself in case he had to run. He almost jumped when a little grey rabbit hopped from the bushes ahead of him and he smiled a bit, reaching his hand out timidly. The rabbit looked at him for a moment, tensing in panic, before realizing the boy meant no harm and stepped close to sniff his fingers.

Suddenly there was a shout and the sound of hoofs upon the ground. Destin stood and pressed against the tree, his eyes scanning the woods for a place to hide. He was good at hiding. There was a horse very close by, judging by the sound of animal's snort, and the boy swallowed, shifting so quietly it was like he never moved, and turned to peer around the great tree.

A silky black horse with a black caped rider was but a foot or so away from him. The rider was tall and thin, his black gloved fists clenching the reigns with malice. Puffs of air could be seen coming from the horse each time it breathed, but the rider did not seem intimidated by the cold.

Destin cast a quick glance up at the man's face and gasped softly. He was pale with thick black hair, but that was not what made the boy gasp. It was the red heart that covered his left eye.

Panic began to sink in. What was he supposed to do _if_ his papa got caught by this hostile looking man? He suddenly couldn't remember and it frightened him.

"You. What are you doing on Queen Grimhilde's land?" The man barked suddenly and Destin hoped that man wasn't speaking to him.

"I was only gathering wood for my family." A voice said and Destin stood up on his tip-toes to see. A fairly young man was being held by two thickly armored men.

"I see." The sickly pale man drawled. "And did it not occur to you, _peasant_ that the Queen would not like to hear of you cutting down her trees?"

"These lands belong to Snow and Florian." The man stated angrily.

"Lies." The man with heart shaped eye patch hissed. "Bring this man in for treason and trespassing."

"The only treasonous one is you, Knave!" The man retorted with a spit at the horseman and was kicked in the face for his trouble. The boy winced and turned back around to lean against the tree as the other two guards used the downed man for kicking practice. _Don't interfere. _It was one of Harrison's many rules. Thinking of his papa, the boy shifted restlessly. _Where was he?_ He suddenly saw him appear in the tree line next to him, but didn't relax. The hunter had his shotgun raised and pointed at one of the men. No one but Destin could see him, but if he did shoot they'd have to run and run hard. The boy tugged on his little black toboggan again trying to drown out the sound of the man's cries for help.

"Stop this at once!" Another voice stated and Destin turned to see who had appeared. An elderly man was standing there, angry and very wary of the situation. "This man has pregnant wife waiting for him at home. Let him be." Destin, frightened, and turned to his papa who glanced at him.

"Run." Harrison grunted lowly and raised the gun higher. Destin sprinted off into the woods as the gun shot went off.

* * *

Destin tripped over a root and hit the ground hard, causing Harrison to stop and look at him. The boy had become tired from their trek. He seemed to get tired more and more with each passing day and Harrison wondered if perhaps the boy was getting sick.

"Get up, boy. We're almost there." He said and turned back around. Destin got up from the leaves and scurried after him, his backpack smacking loudly against his back.

The boy didn't mind that Harrison hadn't helped him up. It was another of Harrison's rules. _Don't depend on others to help you, because they won't. _He knew it to be true and honestly he had never questioned why that was so.

"You know why I had to shoot that man don't you?" Harrison questioned and Destin shook his head in the positive.

"Because…we're the good guys…right Papa?"

"Right." Harrison nodded and he stopped, turning around and suddenly leaned forward a bit, clutching at his chest as he coughed violently. Harrison wiped at his mouth as the boy got closer to him.

"Papa?" The boy said quietly and paused. There was blood on Harrison's hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

Harrison saw what the boy saw and quickly wiped his hand on his pants. He didn't give the boy an answer and that was answer enough. The boy fell back a bit and swallowed. He had never actually thought about _really_ being alone. Harrison had told him that eventually he would be and had been teaching him how to hunt and fend for himself in any terrain, but he had thought it would never be so soon.

Harrison sighed and knelt down in front of him, taking the boy's arms gently. The eight-year-old's head shot up in surprise and dark green eyes met the light blue of the older man. "You know some people are crueler than others. I've told you so." He gently brushed a finger across the boy's cheek and a substance that looked like the olive toned skin of the boy stuck to his finger. "This is coming off. We've got to be careful now." The boy swallowed and nodded.

"Okay." He murmured and then hugged Harrison quickly, almost toppling the man over. "Just don't leave me, Papa." The man hesitated, but then hugged the boy back strongly, averting his eyes. There was nothing he could say to ease the boy into being alone. The man already knew he was close to death.

"You're a good boy, don't forget that." Harrison stated, ruffling the boy's hair and then stood up, picking the boy up and balancing him with one arm under his bottom. Destin hadn't been carried that way in a very long time and it scared him to wonder why his papa was being so affectionate now.

* * *

"Come on, in you go." Harrison stated, lifting the boy off his feet. Destin wiped at his face from the spray of the waterfall and found his footing at the mouth of the cave. The boy stumbled forward and rounded the corner only to stop in shock.

The cave was wide enough for two or three people at the most, but had a high ceiling. Two bed rolls were pushed against each side of the wall and their backpacks in the middle like a nightstand and on top perched a lamp. That was not what caused Destin to stop though. There was a man standing among their things.

"Do you live here?" The man asked, taking a step forward and Destin backed away. Instantly the man held his hands up. "Whoa easy now, little fella. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Papa." Destin whimpered and a hand steadied him.

"What are you doing in here?" Harrison demanded with an edge to his tone. He raised his gun at the man, but both of them knew that it would be suicidal to shoot in the closed walled cave.

"I stumbled in by accident, gathering water." The man stated and suddenly smiled. "Wait…You're the man that freed me." Destin felt the hand gripping his shoulder relax and he looked at Harrison.

"My name is Theo." The man continued. "I'm a doctor. Or at least, I used to be."

"Does it hurt?" Destin whispered, no longer afraid, and the man looked at him. "Your-your eye?" He held a hand up to his own mirroring where the man had a large dark bruise.

"No, not much. Trust me, little one. I've had far worse." Theo smiled at Harrison. "I'll just take my leave."

"Papa, can't he stay the night with us?" Destin asked and then spoke up quickly. "He didn't steal anything."

Harrison remained quiet for a moment and then inclined his head. "You said you were a doctor?"

* * *

While Destin was getting warm by the newly made fire, his fully belly making him sleepy, Harrison and Theo were gathering more wood.

"The boy is fine despite his condition." Theo murmured and Harrison nodded.

"And how is it that a doctor was out cutting trees on the Evil Queen's land?"

"I was actually looking for some healing berries. The real tree cutter was a neighbor of mine. His wife is with child as you must know since you saved us both." Harrison nodded at him, glad to hear that there was still some good left in people nowadays.

"May I ask a question?" Theo asked. "What is it you and the boy are doing out here? From the looks of the both of you I'd say you haven't had a decent meal or a home in a good while."

"That's true enough." Harrison nodded. "We're traveling. Trying to find a better place to go." The man suddenly frowned. "Why was Ilsovic Stayne working for Grimhilde?"

"Have you not heard?" Theo began and then shook his head. "Never mind, of course you haven't." The man sighed. "Rumor is…_She's_ on the move. No one wants to take chances."

"No, she can't be. There's no reason." Harrison argued his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, there's reason enough all right." Theo said darkly. "There's one of _them_ in the Kingdom."

"How is that possible? I thought they were all eliminated or enslaved by the Villains over the last thirty years."

"Well one survived or escaped them apparently…Or had a child…" Theo gulped nervously. "Point is. _She_, the Mistress, wants it. This one could be the one the prophecy was talking about." The blacksmith failed to see Harrison's eyes darken with worry and glance back towards the cave. "Poor thing, I hope it gets away. She's liable to kill it."

"I'm sure that she'll never know where the Inkling is." Harrison stated. "No one could know. It's been too long."

"That's true." Theo stated and then he sighed. "It's been near…ten or so years since we last heard from her. My guess is she got wind that the Inkling was about and hired assassins. Stayne being one of them." Harrison frowned at the sky, thinking hard.

"We best all be careful." Theo said seriously and Harrison gave a deep sigh which ended in a coughing fit. Theo moved quickly, when Harrison almost collapsed onto the leafy floor. "Whoa, easy now." He helped the man upright, but Harrison was still swaying.

Blood dripped down his chin and he gave Theo a weak smile. "I'm a sight aren't I?"

"You're not well." The doctor guessed sadly. "You're dying aren't you? That is why you would not let me treat you."

"Yes…I don't have long now… Nothing you could do could save me from this."

"And the boy doesn't know?" Harrison didn't answer and the doctor sighed. "Come on, I'll help you get back to your boy."

* * *

Destin watched the fire burning lower and lower, his mind full of worry for the man who had never judged him because he was different and who had strived to make sure that he knew how to handle himself and could find his way across the Kingdom without looking at a map or asking where he was.

The prospect of being alone was terrifying, but he knew that he could never truly belong anywhere. And technically in his own way, he had already been living alone. But he couldn't imagine waking up in the morning to find that his one friend, his teacher, his protector, was gone. The tent flap moved and the doctor came out, looking grim, his brow glistening in the candlelight. Theo looked over at the young boy sitting on the tree root, looking at him with wide green eyes and sighed.

"He wants to talk to you, son. He's not got much time left." The boy's lower lip trembled once before he nodded to himself. Theo was impressed with the boy's self control, but it worried him that the boy would now be on his own. As Destin passed him, he patted the boy's shoulder and frowned when the boy jumped at the contact.

The cave was stuffy and there was a dizzying smell of blood in the air. Destin went in and stopped when he reached the end of the bed roll. He had never seen Harrison look so at peace while he was sleeping. He hated to disturb him.

"Are you dying?" The boy asked, wincing when the words slipped out, and Harrison opened an eye to look at him.

"I am." He nodded and beckoned the boy over to him. When he got close enough, Harrison sighed. "I have to tell you something and you must listen."

"Yes, Papa." The boy nodded and the man reached a hand out to him.

"I'm sorry that I haven't told you this before, but you have to understand. It was dangerous then and it's starting again. For seven years I've held this secret, raising you, and it will not be in vain." He pulled the boy closer to him and lowered his voice. "You are an Inkling, boy. Do you know that that is?"

"No." The boy said innocently and the man pushed the boy's coat sleeve up and wiped away some of the paste, revealing the start a navy blue band of tattoos that spread up one arm and down his to the middle of his back and across his chest, just below his neck, the same on the other arm.

"These markings are what make you an Inking."

"Why am I different?" The boy asked and Harrison sighed.

"You were born that way and not many people were."

"Are there...others like me?" The man looked him straight in the eye.

"If there are then they're very unlucky." The boy dropped his head. _Unlucky? Was I not meant to be born? _"Of course you were meant to be born." The boy looked back up at Harrison's tone, surprised the man had heard him. He looked angry. "You have a right to live just as anyone else does. Screw the prophecy."

"Do you have to go, Papa? I want you to stay with me."

"It's my time, boy. I've told you about the Circle of Life haven't I?"

"Yes, sir." Destin fidgeted slightly. "But I don't want to be alone."

"There are many who do not wish to be alone, but are Destin. You are a special boy. _Special_. And one day you'll see why." The man coughed for a moment and then sighed. "The magic is fading." He remarked and Destin moved closer.

"Magic?"

"Yes, it's what's kept you safe and hidden from _her_ sight." Harrison met his gaze evenly. "But no longer, Destin. And she knows you exist."

"Who does?" The boy frowned in fright.

"I dare not speak her name here. Nowhere is safe anymore. Just know that she is pure evil, one of the darkest souls to ever crawl out of the pits of Hell itself." The boy found himself grabbed by the arms and tugged downward. "Remember everything I taught you. Never, _ever_ let anyone see your marks. Trust no one. Not even those who are ignorant or innocent. If you do these things and remember your lessons, then you'll be safe from anyone who wishes to do you harm."

"Why do-why would someone hurt me? I haven't done anything. I've been good, Papa."

"I know, boy. I know." Harrison said soothingly and then sighed. "You were conceived. It was against the rules."

"I don't understand. Why-"

"You will. In time, you will." Harrison drew in a shaky breath and looked up at the ceiling of the cave. "Time…" He looked at the boy. "Now you remember how to tell what land you are in?"

"Yes, sir." Destin nodded. "I remember."

"Good, good." Harrison coughed and he felt his thread of life growing ever weaker. "You just remember this," Harrison cupped the boy's face, another first time of really showing affection. "The only way someone could find you is if you let them see. Don't let them see."

"I won't. I promise." The boy said determinedly.

"I know you won't." Harrison smiled and then leaned back against the makeshift bed his eyes sliding closed.

"Goodbye….Papa…" Destin stated before laying his head on Harrison's chest. Tears streaked down his face, revealing a twin set of tattoos navy blue tattoos. "I promise, Papa…I'll be safe."

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
